


土瓜湾情歌

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: AU+年下注意！





	土瓜湾情歌

“愿你我能留在黑暗中多一阵间。”

 

靳东在黑夜里睁开眼，霍地翻身起来。室友全都睡死了，鼾声此起彼伏。他悄悄穿上外衣鞋子，悄悄关门下楼，胳膊按在后墙顶上，一用力就翻出去。  
天太冷，摩托车不好启动，他打了三次火，第四次才打着，全学校就只有传达室还亮着灯，保安大爷也睡死了，摩托车的引擎声都吵不醒。他就这样冒着十二月夜晚的寒风骑出学校，骑到空荡荡的街头上去。

桥头路口那家小吃店开了有一个多月了，除了开业打折那几天之外，食客不多。大约是装修风格原因——它太干净了，不是说室内桌椅擦拭的有多干净，而是装潢总让人联系到理发店甚至牙科诊所之类的地方，总之，不像开在高中附近的小吃店。况且店主也并不有多殷勤，寻常招呼而已，下午三四点来到店里，哗啦一声打开卷帘门，漂亮的腕子带动指尖摸索着，一拧，头顶的白炽灯就亮起来。  
不过唯一吸引这群高中生的，应该是这家小吃店除了卖寻常熟食粥水之外，还卖酒，啤酒白酒都有，只不过是偷偷卖。客人——大多是一些十七八岁的孩子们——如果要求，店主就从里间拎出一瓶酒，转到柜台后面，倒在有把手的瓷杯里递给他们，外人看上去，这群孩子好像是在喝牛奶。  
靳东来这家店喝过几次，起初他其实觉得没什么意思。一般来这儿喝酒的，都是胆子大却又不够大的人，不敢进酒吧，来这里过过干瘾罢了，一群孩子。但他自己离成年也还差几个月，从前他经常溜进去的那几个酒吧，被查了几次、罚了几次之后，任凭他和老板哥们关系再好，人家也不让他进了。于是他只能去这家店再忍受几个月。  
印象中，小吃店的店主总是靠在柜台靠左的位置，手臂撑着脸颊往厅堂里望，有时候点一颗烟，夹在指尖，烟雾从两片薄唇里徐徐吐出来。他不像别的小吃店老板，不太喜欢跟学生们搭话，按照他们的话来讲，就是不够热络。最多是在吃食上来的时候，叫他们一句“小孩儿”，但也就仅此而已了。  
他到底有多大年纪呢？靳东不清楚。他没法像那些与他相熟的老板们似的，称兄道弟，直到把人家生辰八字都搞清。他只知道店主叫王凯，看上去也就二十出头，但那口中烟雾一呼一吸之间透出来的气质，却至少有三十往上了。每次靳东只有在回到宿舍之后回想的时候，才知道自己原来这么仔细地观察过他——他那手腕的弧度，端杯子的时候略微倾斜，从指根连一根筋一直扯到腕上。他说“谢谢”，王凯就点点头，带点似有还无的笑意，眼睫毛簌簌垂下来，“嗯”一声。  
真他妈性感。  
十八岁那天靳东逃了课去酒吧，门口酒保下意识地拦他，等他掏出身份证才知道，拦不住了，这孩子今天成年。他要了一杯酒等自己哥们来，说是要陪他喝通宵，给他过生日，然而左等右等都不来，一杯酒却下去了不少。他喝着喝着就有姑娘贴上来，挺漂亮，凑上去的时候长发柔柔地垂到他肩头，姑娘对他吹了一口气，有玫瑰烟的气味。  
“怎么，等女朋友？”姑娘笑了笑。  
靳东深吸一口气，这姑娘身上有种凉凉的气息，不知道是喷的香水，还是从室外带来的冬夜的寒意。没来由他就想起来桥头那个小吃店，冰凉的瓷砖，冰凉的灯光，以及店主递给他酒水和吃食时，纤细而冰凉的指尖。  
他笑了笑，说“没有”。姑娘也笑，笑着笑着，被他一把抱到自己腿上，柔软带着香气的头发就蹭在他颈窝里。

靳东醒过来的时候已经在宿舍了，但并不是自己宿舍，是那哥们的。他睁开眼睛，哥们正坐在床下跟室友打牌，抬头见他醒了，招呼一声，伸手递了杯水给他。  
靳东揉了揉脑袋，觉得头晕，记忆好像是被人抠走一块，什么都想不起来。问那哥们，那哥们只顾笑，说自己去晚了，到地方就看见他喝了个断片趴在桌上，旁边坐着个姑娘，也叫不醒他，也抬不动他，挺无措的模样。  
“我没把人姑娘怎么样吧？”靳东心里一惊。  
“你没把人姑娘吓死。”哥们把手里的牌往桌上一拍，炸。  
行吧。靳东自觉有点丢面，翻身下床。他觉得自己近来有点反常，魂不守舍不说，酒量似乎也在变少。他咳了一声，说了句“谢了啊”，套上鞋就下楼往自己宿舍走。也挺晚了，室友睡了的睡，没睡的也进入了意识不清状态。他进门擦澡、换衣服上床，闹得动静挺大，下铺就一个纸团砸过来。  
“大半夜吵什么，上哪打炮去了你？”  
靳东往上铺爬的时候踹了他一脚，等到在被子里躺定了，酒醒了一大半，躺着躺着，才觉得心里头空落落的。凌晨一点多的月光无比皎洁，透过窗帘洒进室内。他睡不着，心里空连带着身上也空，是种奇怪的感觉，不是把姑娘的长发拢在手心就能弥补的。  
酒醒之后人也清醒，想的越多，就躺的越难受。手表在枕头底下滴答滴答地响，靳东忽然睁开眼睛，穿好衣服，翻墙出门。

他一路飞驰，把摩托车停在小吃店门口的时候，万般庆幸地看见店门还开着，卷帘门拉上了一半，显然是打烊了，但是店主仍然在里面收拾。他停了车，矮下身子从卷帘门底下钻过去，看见王凯刚把一张张桌子铺好新桌布，洁白一片。屋里开了暖气，因此他只穿了件灰色毛衣，衬得刚从外面进来的靳东一身寒意。  
他倒是没吓到，侧着身子看了靳东一眼，笑了。他说：“怎么着小孩儿，后厨师傅早走了，没饭吃了。”  
靳东上前两步，一把抓住那人的手臂，下手挺重，王凯抬起头看他。他问他：“没有饭，那还有酒吗？”  
王凯被他抓着，眼睛里含着笑意盯着他看，看了一会，慢悠悠地开口：“酒，也没了。”  
靳东被他这副模样激的咬牙切齿，转身就把卷帘门扯下来，用脚踩严实了。但那门有点滞涩，总也拉不到底，有条缝隙透着光。这样一个只能钻的进老鼠的缝隙，也让他心里不痛快，他把门弄得叮咣作响，回过头，才发现那人居然又走到柜台后面靠着，点了颗烟夹在指间，不动声色地看着他与卷帘门较劲。  
他低低骂了一声，终于把那铁帘子扯下来，用链条拴几道，欺身过来。那人可真轻啊，靳东也没想到自己一手拦着他的腰，就能把他抱起来。他把他放到柜台顶上去，王凯也没拒绝，就坐在那上面。烟仍然在指间燃烧着，是薄荷烟，细长一条，不含尼古丁那种。  
王凯歪着头颇有意思地看他，一直都是那幅不冷不热的模样。靳东觉得整个人都被他看了个透，却拿他一点办法都没有，只能诉诸手上的力气。他抱住他，凑上去就乱啃一阵，口鼻里都是薄荷的清凉气味。王凯闭着眼，由着他亲，觉得那孩子滚烫的身体贴上来，腿间的东西硌在他大腿上，硌得他发疼。同时，他的胡茬却蹭的他发痒，他终于受不住了，笑着推了他一把。  
“你干什么？”他明知故问。  
“你说我要干什么？”靳东凑上去，挨着他暧昧地蹭，他低声说，“你这两天，搞得我日子都没法过。”  
王凯睁大眼睛，一副“怎么能怪我”的无辜表情，抬手把烟放回唇间，一口烟雾就吐在那孩子脸上。他问他：“你成年没有？”  
靳东被他喷了一口烟，眼睛迷了，也没听清他问了什么。但睁开眼睛的时候就看见那人高高地坐在柜台上，烟雾笼罩之下眼睛晶晶亮亮地望着他，满身都是纯洁的性感。他觉得自己快要疯了，一把搂住他，把脸埋在他怀里，问他：“你刚、刚才说什么？”  
店里只点了一盏昏暗的小灯，但暖气却开了个十足十。靳东从进门到现在一直穿着那件羽绒服，如今满头都是汗。王凯被他抱着，能感觉到他的难耐，除却腿间那玩意不说，这孩子浑身热得像是要着火，埋在他胸口的脑袋发间有汗意，随着呼吸，一股一股的热气隔着毛衣喷在他胸口。  
他觉得有趣，凑上去附在他耳边，轻声问他：“我刚才问你，多大年龄，毛都长齐没有？”  
靳东突然像是收到什么感应，那种手足无措的感觉一下消失了，于是他也笑，笑着笑着也往前凑，咬住店主的耳尖。他说：“那你检查一下看看呢？”

洁白的桌布变成了战场。  
本来靳东想在柜台上，因为他想起那人靠在柜台边慵懒地抽烟的模样，就感觉腰眼上一股邪火窜上来。但那台子还是太高了，他褪下王凯的裤子无师自通地帮他含了几下，就觉得正戏是不能在这上面演的，使不上力气，费腰。  
王凯由着他摆弄，一直蛮有意思地看着他，眼睛水亮水亮的。靳东含住他的时候，余光看见他那神情略微变了变，手底下的肌肉也收紧了。他说：“小孩儿……你挺会的。”  
“理论多于实践。”靳东嘴上没空，只能简短回答，“我这不，实践检验真理来了吗。”  
王凯被他弄得腿根发抖，蹭了蹭他的腰表示催促。于是他打横抱起他，走了两步，把他放在刚刚铺好的白桌布上。记得有一回，哥们几个就是在这张桌子上吃夜宵，那天还没太冷，王凯穿了件薄毛衣，藏蓝色的，衬得他既瘦又清冷，但那种冷不是拒人千里的极寒，他越是冷，越是一副无事挂心头的样子，就越想让人接近和占有。  
性感的最高形式是一种冰冷的纯洁。  
靳东扶着他的腰，给他做润滑，用的是柜台抽屉里的一盒百雀羚手油。他手生的好看，冬天怕裂口子，总备着一盒在这里，但没想到今天做了这个用途。靳东用三根手指刻意去用力搅他，搅得他既疼又难耐。他总觉得这孩子是故意让他难受的，他早就想这样了，日日夜夜地想，最终就把这一腔执念和火气一股脑全发在指尖。  
“你别这样……疼，”王凯略微直起身子，抱住那孩子的脑袋，轻声说，“你要是不会，我可以教你。”  
这一声里面有点服软的意味，倒让靳东吃了一惊，紧接着心头一动。他不想再捉弄他了，他服了软，他就想比他更软。于是他一头扎进王凯怀里，鼻尖像个小兽物似的蹭他，膝盖卡到他两腿之间，边蹭边喃喃低语，撒娇似的：“早想要你……你给我，给我吧……”  
王凯被他磨得完全没脾气，也端不住架子。他伸出手，抓着男孩热气腾腾那东西上下动了几下，听着男孩喘息声音都不太对了。他用手肘把自己撑起来，身子就顺着桌沿滑下去，那动作竟显出一种流水般的柔软。不偏不倚地，正好把他纳入身体里去。  
靳东长长叹气，头皮连带着脊椎一块发麻。  
他慢慢动，一边动一边借着室内昏黄的光看他的表情。明明做着如此情色的事，他的表情却可以这样无辜，这样迷茫，这样让人怜爱。靳东一瞬间忘了自己比他小上十来岁这件事，恨不得每一个细胞都供上去疼爱他。他专门擦蹭那一片王凯受不了的地方，速度很慢，但足够笃定，王凯立刻就卸了力气在他怀里叫出声音，一开始还咬着牙，慢慢地连牙关都松了，埋在他肩窝里断续地喊。  
王凯把手指伸出来，在靳东脸上轻轻抚摸。男孩一身的火气全往他身上发，烧得他身上也烫，体内也烫。但他承认他觉得舒服，男孩颇有技巧，不是蛮力，弄得他浑身上下融化了似的，甜蜜的感觉从腹腔里一直往上窜，过于强烈的快乐几乎让他有些害怕。可真了不得，这孩子他才多大年龄。  
靳东像是看出来他在想什么，一口咬在他胸口，抬起头来问他：“怎么样，我好吗？”  
王凯张了张嘴，但说不出话，一不留神又被他顶到最深处。洁白无瑕、一尘不染的桌布湿了一大片，黏糊糊的垫在身下。他能感觉到自己控制不住地流眼泪，他顶一下，他就流一颗，扑簌扑簌地沿着眼角滴到桌上去，还有一些被那男孩接住了，吮进口中。  
他把手伸出来，男孩就十指交错地握住他，而另一只手探到他身下去，轻轻揉搓他顶端。王凯终于觉得抵挡不住，睁开眼睛，水汪汪地看着他，出在他手里。  
那孩子也退出来，挨着他腿根一下一下地蹭。王凯从一片混沌中找回意识的时候，感到腿根忽然一阵温凉。男孩俯下身，轻轻抱住他。

凌晨三点半是夜最深的时候，靳东不想回去，就赖在王凯的小店里，坐在桌边慢慢喝着一杯酒，目不转睛地看着他。  
王凯连那盏昏暗的小灯都关掉了，就借着不知从哪照来的黯淡夜光，烧热水，兑成温水湿了毛巾，在夜色里擦拭自己，丝毫不掩饰，就由着那孩子看。情事已过，他又是个高中没毕业的孩子，自己又是那个冷热不惊的店主了。  
“毕业准备去哪？”他把毛巾叠好，开始穿衣服，不经意地问他。  
“没确定……也有可能去北京。”靳东忽然有点慌张，把酒杯放在一边，上前给他整理毛衣领子，他问他，“那你呢，有可能去北京吗？”说罢低下头来想亲吻他额角。

王凯不动声色地躲开，抬眼望着他，眸子里亮晶晶的。他在夜色里淡然一笑。

 

end.


End file.
